My American Ninja
by Ellmarr
Summary: Read Summary inside


My American Ninja

Prolog

I am Michael Dudikoff fan, and have looked everywhere to find some Fan Fiction on the movies _American Ninja_ (only the ones with Michael Dudikoff ) or anything of his work but, I could only find unfinished slash (Which I don't read) that really sucked. I decide that if I can't find it, I would write it. Because there are no _America Ninja_ places to put this story, I add some characters from_ NCIS_ to find a home for it. Besides the _America Ninja_ (with Michael Dudikoff in them) movies I am also using BITSs and PIECES (Not crossing over) from Michael Dudikoff's other work like his movies like _Rescue Me_, _The Silencer_, _Quicksand_, along with TV series _Cobra_ and many of his other work. Yes, I will take some liberties to make them work together.

This will be the first, of hopefully many, Michael Dudikoff fan fictions I will be doing. This is also my first fan fiction. The next one will be from the Silencer crossed over with Charmed (with guess appearance by Kane from – Kung Fu the legend continues- Jarod, Mrs Parker- from the Pretender)

According to the Mary-Sue test this story isn't a Mary-Sue so don't leave a review saying it is. I will not accept them. Do leave a review if you think I am starting to do my pet-peeve, which is when fan fictions writers have their own O.C. or Mary-Sue character out shine the characters of the story that they are writing the story about by making their O.C. "TOO PERFECT" in other words their O.C. is so much better than the regular characters of the story it destroys a good story. Yes, this story does have characters that you may or may not recognize but most of them are just background. I am going to try and not make my main O.C. "TOO PERFECT." Yes, my character will have heightened senses but they really won't be a major thing, because they will be at times be a big hindrance and she will have to learn how to use them. I will warn you that Glitch will be a different story she will not perfect but she will be different, because even I will not know how she does was she does. Glitch is Glitch, and no one not even me will know everything about who and what she is.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters of _NCIS_, _American Ninja_ and any others belong to their original creators. The only Characters that belong to me are Erica Mann/Armstrong (child maybe), Glitch (The purple Goth Chick-Think like Abby (but smarter and stranger) from _NCIS_ but completely Purple then cross her with Parker from _Leverage_), Roger Johnson, Reggie and maybe a few others along the way. No money can or will be made from this story this is for reading enjoyment only.

WARNING: There will be Adult content such as rape (maybe), cussing, sex, and other stuff that are intended for an adult readers. If I didn't have these things I could not be true to the story, so if you feel like you cannot read such stuff, don't read any more. If you do read it and it makes you upset, don't gripe about it on reviews YOU CHOOSE TO READ IT! Now all other comments provide they are polite and or constructive are welcome, even if you didn't like it just let me know why you didn't – one sentence doesn't count as to why.

THANKS: I want to first thank Michael Dudikoff for his inspiring work both in his acting career and in his life. Secondly, I would like to thank all my Beta Reader no matter how much they road my butt, which I needed. And lastly I would like to thank the readers.

PLOT: Romance: Average woman's journey of new discover of just who she is and can be. (yeah, I suck at summaries so if you can come up with a better one let me know.)

My American Ninja

Chapter 1 – Introducing My Life

Call me paranoid-that is what my best friend Glitch does-but you try surviving three years of hell in constant flight-or-fight mode. It would do that to most anyone. That is the least of what it did to me. Then add in to the mix normal human senses suddenly magnified a hundred times. You are more than likely wondering what I mean. Well, I will tell you. I have super senses, as Glitch likes to call them. Take for example this Air Force cargo plane I am riding in; to the normal person, it wouldn't be that bad, but for me, the constant, loud noise of the engine is like several hundred atomic bombs going off right next to my ears. I feel every little movement of the plane as it jolts through my body. Then there is the reek from the small toilet in the front mixed with the oily sewage smell from of gears and the sweaty stench of the people around me does. The combined stink makes me fight the urge to puke and faint in alternation.

The only good part of having my super senses is that I can see better than everyone else in this dimly lit cargo area. If I focus enough, I can individually count every short grey hair on the head of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was all the way at the other end of the plane. When I do look down that way, I swear that man knows, even though he can't have seen me looking. I almost wonder if he had senses like mine. So instead of looking at him I examine his team. I snicker to myself as I watch Gibb's Senior Agent Tony DiNozzo poking fun at another agent by the name of Timothy McGee who is upset that his laptop battery died and he can't plug it in to charge it. Then I glance over to the only other female on the plane Officer Ziva David who says something to them that only causes DiNozzo to bother McGee more. By reading DiNozzo lips I can tell he is comparing this situation to some movie I never heard of. I notice that he suddenly stopped talking and an older British gentleman known as Doctor Donald Mallard starts talking. Then I see DiNozzo say something that causes Agent Gibbs to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head.

Agent Gibbs didn't want me on this trip, but thanks to Glitch and my husband's friend, I am, and Agent Gibbs doesn't have a choice, or at least that's what he wants me to think. I figure he's not the type of man who would let a civilian woman on a mission like this unless he allowed it and had a good reason. But that doesn't matter to me because I am here on this cargo plane with NCIS agents and a small team of Marines, heading to hell to find and save the man I love, my husband Joe Armstrong.

The NCIS agents and Marines are heading to investigate what happened to a base full of Marines and two Navy ships and why most of the DNA that came back was my husband, even though the DNA samples were taken from bodies of several different suspected attackers. As for being a civilian, I may be, but as for being sweet and innocent, that is another matter. I don't know these NCIS agents or the Marines, so just like most everyone I have met since I came back from that hell, I pretend to be the typical blonde who is on a mission. To hide my differences, I wear fake glasses and use some specially designed ear wigs (a bone-conduction microphone) that also doubles as ear plugs against the noise of the engines.

But in all truth, my name is Erica Mann. Well, actually it's Erica Armstrong now. I close my eyes, and I think back to when I wasn't like I am now. I didn't always have these super senses. In fact I had to wear glasses or everything looked like it had fur. Of course, back then, there were many things I would never do, but I am suddenly doing, whether I want to do them or not. It all started about four months before I met Joe.

****

What most people don't know is that my husband Joe Armstrong is a real ninja and not one of those fake ones you have more than likely seen on that movie _American Warrior_ but my husband is an American Ninja. He was raised by a Japanese soldier who adopted him into the art of the ninja until they were separated by an explosion. Joe lost his memories and then was in and out of foster homes and trouble until he ended up in the Army. That's where the military found out just how good my husband is. That was also when he was reunited with his adopted father, who trained him in the ninja art. Within a week, Joe lost his father but gained a good friend by the name of Curtis Jackson. It was then that the military started sending Joe and Curtis on any mission that could possibly involve ninjas. Joe and Curtis's next mission dealt with Marines who were being kidnapped by ninjas. There were many other missions that Joe and Curtis went on, but Joe didn't like talking about them. In fact Joe didn't like talking about his Army life because, when he did talk about it I could see that, even though he was a trained killer, killing bothered him on some level. I didn't understand because I had never killed.

Four months before I met Joe, I was your typical Jehovah Witness going from door to door. I was to be married in four months after which my fiancé Josh and I would have gone to Bethel for training for a ministry abroad. That was the plan until one day I was out in service with car group. My friend Laurie and I knocked on Cindy Johnson's door, Miss Perfect 10 and an old classmate of ours. We knocked at the door and heard movement inside, so we waited for someone to answer. While waiting, I could not help but glance in, and when I did, I saw Josh running butt naked across the hall as he chased Cindy who also was naked. At that point I just opened the door and went inside followed them down the hall. Laurie followed me, and we both saw Josh and Cindy going down on each other. Neither one bothered to look up until I called him a Son of a Bitch and threw a vase at him that hit his back.

It's funny. I used to think that if something as life changing as that happened to me, I would remember every detail. For some maybe that is true, but for me it was not. Now that I look back, I realize it was only a stepping stone. Yes, part of it hurt, but what really hurt the most was the argument that happened right after he realized that Laurie and I were there. I don't remember what he said. All I really remember is that one minute the blame was on him. The next minute he turned it to his parents and how strict they were with their religious beliefs. Then he slapped me in the face by saying that the only reason he was marrying me was because of his parents and that no real man would want a broken piece of religious white trash who had slept with her own grandfather but won't sleep with her fiancé before they get married. I had told him my deepest darkness secret of being raped by my own grandfather, and he turned it back on me.

I stopped being upset with him for having sex with Cindy and got pissed and grabbed the closest object, which happened to be another vase. This time though when I threw the vase it connected to his face. I didn't bother to stay around and see what he looked like after I threw it. I ran out to the others in the car group, two of which were his parents. I demanded to be taken home and declared the wedding was off because their son was inside the house screwing Cindy Johnson. Since the entire car group was more concerned with who was in the house that I realized that no one was going to take me anywhere, so I started walking back to the Kingdom Hall where I had left my car. Laurie came after me to tell me that it was her fault and that she was sorry, but she had felt I should know and that I wouldn't believe her until I saw it for myself. Yes, my so called friend had forced me to see the truth the hard way. She then informed me that Cindy wasn't the only one Josh had been sleeping with and that Josh had dumped her for Cindy. I felt like I was in a freaking Soap Opera!

I didn't know what to say, so I just walked off leaving her there, but as I walked away, the tears fell for what I had lost. I lost my friend, who I had considered a sister, and the man I was to marry in one day. By the time I reached the Kingdom Hall, I had stopped crying. It would have been so easy to blame Jehovah for what had happened and accuse him of betraying me just like everyone else had, but I wasn't and still am not the type of person to lay blame where it doesn't belong. Yes, Jehovah gave us free will, but it is we who choose to do what we do. As I stood there looking at the Kingdom Hall, I asked Jehovah what I should do next because I was truly at a loss. I had no family because of a drunk driver a few years back. And now there was no way that the Watchtower Society would send a single sister on ministry abroad. As I stood there waiting for an answer, the answer came and scared me half to death.

Roger Johnson, an old friend of my parents, who was made my godfather, who I hadn't since shortly before he left with the Peace Corps, saw me and asked me what was wrong. I was actually able to give him the cliff notes without crying too much. It is strange that I only remember bits and pieces of the hurt that Josh and Laurie done to me, while my conversation with Roger I will never forget.

"So basically they screwed you, and you have no clue what to do with your life," Roger stated matter-of-factly.

"Jeez, you so understand," I replied knowing him well enough to know that he gave a person honest, straight forward facts.

"Actually, you more than likely will not find anyone more understanding than me. I had almost the same thing happen to me. At least you found out four months before hand and not twenty minutes before the wedding," Roger said as he leaned on my old beat up Honda.

"You're kidding?" I said in disbelief.

"No I am not. Actually, it was for the best, because I realized I was living someone else's dreams and not being honest with myself," Roger said as he gave me an old, blue bandana to dry my eyes with.

"So what did you do?" I asked as I dried my eyes and blew my nose very unladylike into his the bandana.

"That's not the question you need to ask, hun. The question is what do you honestly want. And stop lying to yourself," Roger said. "And you can just keep that," he continued as he refused to take the bandana back.

"I don't know, but I do know whatever I want it's not here, and I have always known that." I gazed out into the small town I had grown up in.

"Then get the Hell out of here. You don't need that jackass to leave," Roger said.

"Like I have the money to leave. The cleaning job I have barely pays the bills," I told him. "Plus the money my parents left doesn't start until I turn 35 or I get married."

"Why don't you do a ministry abroad thingy?" Roger asked.

"They won't let single sisters go," I informed him

"Ah, so that's the real reason you were going to marry him," Roger remarks.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I yelled at him.

"Simple, I have been around enough women with truly broken hearts to know that your heart isn't broken, but your pride is bruised pretty damn bad," Roger remarked.

"You are a Jerk!" I snapped at him.

"I may be a jerk, but this jerk is right." Roger smiled as he knew he was right and that I realized it too when I hip-shoved him. "Listen, I know you are all into the Jehovah thing, but try giving the Peace Corps a try for a year or two. It will get you away for here, and I'll even help with transport," he continued.

"This is just so strange, but of course, strange is my life," I said as I realized that this might be the answer Jehovah was giving me because the timing couldn't have been any more perfect.

"You take after your mother," he laughed but looked at me as if to explain as to why it was strange.

"Well, you just before you showed up, I was praying to Jehovah and asking him what I should do next. I had just looked up from praying and there was someone I hadn't seen for three years standing before me with a suggestion of what to do next," I told him as I unlocked my car door.

"Maybe," he smiled at me with a knowing smile

I took one good look at him and realized he had just gotten in to town and hadn't bothered to look for a place to stay, but, had come looking for me because he hadn't been able to come to my family's funeral and wanted to check on me for himself. "You are coming to the ranch and staying there while you're in town," I demanded.

"You sure, kid? You know the way the people in this town gossip," he started to say.

"Listen, you are like my second dad. Heck, I remember when you found out what Gramps did to me and I remember what you and Dad did to him. Plus, it wasn't my parents who help me from blaming myself. It was you. I trust you," I told him. Knowing that he was worried about what people would say," I said, "You are family in my book and the heck with what others say. I have had it up to the roof with that. You are staying and that is final. Plus, I would like to talk to you some more about the Peace Corps. Plus this will give us time to talk and for you to tell me why you are back."

"Well, my time was up and I wanted to see those I considered family." Rodger said but I had a feeling he was not telling the whole truth.

Days turned into weeks as Rodger stayed with me, which was fine by me because I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there to help me deal with the aftermath of what happened next in his not-so-polite way. Josh called on several occasions to apologize, but our conversations only turned into bigger arguments and ended with me slamming the phone down. The second time I slammed the phone down, Rodger just smiled and gave me an air horn which was promptly used by me the next time I saw Josh's cell phone number appear on the caller ID box. Things got worse two days later when Josh's parents dragged him over to get him to apologize and ask me to forgive him. Both Rodger and I saw through this. They didn't care about what he did to me. They just didn't want their son to be kicked out of the congregation, which was going to happen if I didn't take him back. Josh's father tried to guilt trip me with the Bible while his mother tried to sweet talk Rodger. To this day I will remember what Rodger did and said. Rodger pulled away from Josh's over-touchy mother, walked past me, grabbed a set of ear plugs from the utility drawer, and put them in. He then leaned his long body against the kitchen sink, crossed his legs and arms, gave me a hard look, and said, "Jehovah blessed you with your mother's mouth and your father's strength, and it would be a sin not to use them." .

That one sentence blasted the dam of politeness, which I'd had on my voice, to hell and back because once I opened my mouth, I proceeded to read Josh's father up one side and down the other. Then I turned on Josh and made sure he heard me by yelling into his ear, which wasn't covered by cotton, and told him, exactly what I thought of him. Continuing the yelling, I grabbed my father's old double-barrel shot gun off the mantle above the fire place and told a lie for the first time in my life.

"All of you get the Hell out of my house, or I swear I will shoot you with the buck shot that is in here," I informed them. "I know my Godfather looks like an older John Schneider, but get your dirty hands off him or else," I yelled at Josh's mom. "NOW OUT!" I continued to yell as I marched them out the front door with Rodger close behind me all the while snickering as he pulled out the ear plugs.

"Damn, girl, you would make one hell of a poker player. If I didn't know for a fact that your dad never loaded that thing with anything more than rock salt, I would have almost been afraid for them." He laughed outright as we watched them speed away.

"How did you know that's what he put in it?" I asked innocently.

"I helped him load with a mixture of rock salt, crushed red pepper, and cayenne pepper because he didn't want to chance killing any boy who may have chasing after you. He just wanted to put a serious hurt to them," Rodger replied. Then he said. "So, you think I look like Bo Duke."

"Damn that would be painful." I said referring to what was in the gun as I placed it back on the rack, then I teasingly answered his question. "Actually, mom said you looked like him, but I think he's better looking."

"Feel a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Simple, you did as Jehovah said to do. You told the truth thus standing up for yourself and your beliefs against those that would have only torn you down," he smiled

Everything came to a breaking point one day when I went to the Kingdom Hall for the Sunday meeting. Rodger must have known something was going to happen because he went with me but waited outside by my car. Josh and his parents tried to get me in trouble with the elders, but I put a stop to it by telling the elders that there was no way I was going to marry him and that there was nothing left to say. Rodger heard Josh's father yell and came rushing in and put himself between Josh's father and me. Josh's father thought that Rodger had got in the way to protect me, but what Rodger said next surprised everyone including me.

"Protect her from you? Nah, now protecting her from getting arrested for murder, and that's another matter," Rodger sneered at them. "I knew her mother and father, and I know her, so unless you want serious trouble, I suggest you give her time and space. Erica, grab your gear. I am taking you home now!"

On our way home I still couldn't believe how everyone at the Kingdom Hall was trying to get Josh and I back together and was especially shocked how I stood up to them.

"Rodger, you don't honestly think I would have killed them do you?" I asked him still a little pit afraid of how pissed I had been back at the Kingdom Hall.

"Killed them, no, beat them to a pulp, hell yeah," he answered with a smirk.

"I don't think I could kill," I admitted.

"I hope you don't ever have to find out," he said.

"Rodger you are right. I need a break from everything. I am going to join the Peace Corps. But I need a favor," I told him

"And what might that may be?" he asked as we pulled up to the house.

"The house and land are mine free and clear, but I need someone I can trust to stay here and look after it. I was wondering if you would?" I asked and then told him, "I know you are sick and you need medical attention. Before you ask, I accidently listened in on the phone call from your doctor. I know you would go with me and show me the ropes, but I don't want to lose you too. So please say yes."

"Damn it! Don't you dare give me those puppy-dog eyes," he said. As he tried to look away as, I gave him the best set of puppy dog eyes I could. "Fine. I'll do it, but I do have a couple of conditions," he said as we got out of the car. "I have some pull in the Peace Corps, so I will see if I can get you sent to a friend of mine named Joe Armstrong. Joe is a good guy and will look out for you. You MUST LISTEN TO HIM! You got it?"

"Not a problem. What are the other conditions?"

"I expect you to write as often as possible. I want you to remember that you are going on this trip to help others and to\\helping others will help you find yourself, so I want you to relax and just keep an open mind."

"Thank you and I will write every chance I get," I said

"Good, because here," Rodger said as he handed me an enveloped from the Peace Corps.

"Damn. You already signed me up. I hate it when you know what I am going to do before I do," I said. I took the envelope and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You knew that you were going to leave one way or another. I just helped it along," Rodger said.

"Hey Rodger, I am going to need your help. It says that we should only bring necessities, and I don't know much about Peru," I told him as I saw I was heading for the jungle.

"Not a problem. We'll figure out what you have here and then go shopping for the rest," Rodger said as he grabbed a couple of cold soda pops from the refrigerator, open them, and placed one in front of me.

"At least I have about a month and half before I have to leave. Crap, how the hell am I going to pay for the plane tickets?" I asked.

"It's already taken care of. I have plenty of frequent flier miles," Rodger told me.

"You're the best!" I said as I got up from the table and gave him a big hug.

"Don't you forget it," he laughed as he returned my hug.

Rodger and I spent the rest of the evening and the following several days figuring out what I needed and getting errands done. As the days passed on, we went through all my old clothes and got rid of a lot that I wouldn't need. What I didn't have, Rodger and I went to the local Big R and camping stores to get. We had actually managed to get me packed into three extra large army duffle bags and one carry-on a whole week before I had to leave. So I spent that last week writing e-mails and letters to friends letting them know what I was going to be doing and where I would be.


End file.
